Pinky Promise Me?
by Bernzie
Summary: BTR One-Shot Day Feb. 6.   He had been gone for 3 months now on tour. She couldn't take it. She loved him, but it had to be done. Break up with him.  Logan Love Story


She had just woken up from yet another dream of him cheating on her. Of him not being there and leaving her. This was the third time this week that she had dreamt of it. She turned over hoping he would be right there to comfort her. But he wasn't.

She remembered then that he was gone. On tour. Thousands of screaming girls holding up signs saying they love him or asking him to marry him. Thousands of girls who were head over heels in love with him just as she was.

She knew this was the life she had chosen. She promised his career wouldn't get in the way of their relationship. But lately, it has. Her feelings for him were slowly fading away. She hadn't seen him in the past 3 months. Except for on TV or over Skype. But even then things didn't feel right.

They had been dating for 3 years now. Always thought it would last forever. Then he got the call. The call that told him he got the part. He was now one of the four guys in the band Big Time Rush. She was happy for him. Although she knew he would have to leave soon to L.A. She also knew how much pressure was on him. Stay with the one he loves, or go and make his drems come true. No matter what his desicion was, she would support him comepletly.

But to her luck, she was able to go. Able to go with them to L.A. Of course, this meant she would have to start over. A new town, new friends, new life. But she slowly got used to it. She even got a couple small parts in commercials or tv shows.

Her and the guys had amazing times hanging out by the pool or up in 2J. But it did get lonly when they had to go film. But they always came back within several hours.

But this time was different. They were on tour. A 5 month tour. Sure, they had done smaller tours that lasted a month or so, but this was 5 months. Much longer then ever before.

She thought she wouldn't last with out them. She thought she wouldn't last without him being there by her side. But somehow, she managed. The first couple weeks were the hardest. Days and nights were spent being upset and bored. The only time she ever smiled was being able to talk to him over the phone. But all phone calls have to end.

She slowly got used to the feeling of him not being around to care for her. Or at least that's what she thought. She occassionally cried, but her friends at the Palm Woods would make her feel better.

Although this time was different. She couldn't stand him not being there any longer. She knew there was only one thing she could do to stop her pain. And that was to break up with him.

She hated the thought, but it had to be done. She knew deep down inside she loved him, but she didn't want to risk being hurt by another boy. So her choice was made.

_To Logan:_

_I'm_ sorry, _but I just can't do this anymore. You're never around anymore and it's killing me. I know I promised you that your career wouldn't get in the way of our relationship, but it has. I'm thinking about leaving and heading back home, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I'm sorry. I really really am. I didn't want it to end this way, buti guess it has too. I hope we can still be friends. Bye..._

_From: Allie_

It was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do in her life. But it was over now, done with. But she didn't feel any better. There was still a huge hole in her heart that only he could fill.

Several days had past since she sent the text. Never recieved a text back. She spent days and nights sitting in what used to be their room crying over what they used to be. Hoping he would come in, sweep her off her feet and tell her he loved her to much to let her go like that. But she thought dreams never came true.

It was Sunday now. Nothing new. Everything was same old, same old. Kaite and Momma Knight were out shopping. That left her all alone again in the apratment.

She heard her phone ring but when she looked at it, she relized it was Kendall's number. He probably just sent the message to the wrong person. But she read it anyway.

_To Allie:_

_Look outside your balcony._

_From Kendall._

She disregarded the message and continued reading her book. Until her phone rang again. Another message from Kendall. Maybe that message was meant for her. She read the new message.

_To Allie:_

_Allie, I know you're reading this. Look outside your balcony pllllllleeeaaasssseee!_

_~Kendizzle :D_

_From Kendall._

She laughed a little at his humor. She then put down her book and walked over to the balcony.

She looked down upon the pool area to see Logan on one knee holding something in his hand. A beautiful guitar melody began playing.

"Allie, I've loved you since the first day I met you. And when I finally found out you loved me too. I couldn't have been more thrilled. Our relationship was based off our love. True love. I know, I'm not around much anymore, and I know were not dating anymore but I love you to much to let you do that. So I guess I can ask you now, Allie Marie Wilson, Will you marry me?"

She began crying and ran back inside. Or that's what Logan thought.

Not even a mintue later, Allie came through the entrance of the pool out of breath with tears in her eyes. She ran to him and jumped onto him. Giving him the biggest hug she could.

"Yes Logan. Yes." She whispered in his ear.

He then wrapped him arms around her picking her up off the ground and spun her around. She had just made him the happiest he had ever been.

He set her down. Wiped the tears from her eyes. And kissed her.

When she pulled back she looked directly into his eyes.

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too Allie. I always have, and always will." He responded.

"Pinky promise?" she asked while holding up her pinky. A small smile had appeared on her face.

He laughed at her question and shook her pinky.

"Forever"


End file.
